Jashin forgive me
by DokuXVex
Summary: HIDAN/OC SEXUAL BEHAVIOR VIOLENCE FOUL LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLY SOME OTHER STUFF VIEW AT OWN RISK
1. Chapter 1

Katzu's POV

You smile at the fact that you are finally alone. Everyone else in the compound went on missions, and none of them would be back until late tonight at the latest. Even Pein and Konan left this morning. The one you are most thankful about being gone is Hidan. Ever since you arrived he has been cruel and mean to you. Now that their gone, you can relax. Hell, maybe you can even get away with wearing girl's clothing. I squealed with excitement at the very thought. As a run away Uchiha you had to disguise yourself carefully. For you, that meant that you had been pretending to be a male for the last five years. Now that you were living with your twin brother, the urges to wear feminine clothing and be pretty have returned. Not even your brother knows that it's you thought. No one knows what happened to little Katzu Uchiha after her brother went crazy and killed his clan. Her body was never found, but rumor has it that her ghost still wanders the forests near her hometown, and even occasionally the Uchiha compound where she once lived.

I laughed out loud and got out of bed. Before even taking my bed clothes off I wandered the Akatsuki compound where I was living to make sure that everyone really had left this morning. Wonderful. I didn't see a single person, even with my sharingan. I returned to my room, and began stripping. The last thing to come off was the bandages that hid my large breasts. Then I changed into some slutty female clothes that my gay friend Deidara had let me borrow, because he thought that Hidan and I had some kind of gay relationship. I rolled my eyes. In. Hidan's. Dreams.

Then I walked out into the main part of the compound to make myself breakfast.

Hidan's POV

"Am I fucking gay?" I asked myself softly as I lay back in my bed. I had gotten up and hid in the shadows of my room as Kato walked by. I didn't want him to see me. He was the whole reason I had stayed here instead of going with Kakazu to get some stupid bounty. Kakazu didn't even respond when I asked if he could go alone this one time. He knew that Kato and I had some stuff to work out before Kato joined our team full time next week. Everyone in the compound has seen the tension between the two of us, and most have made bets on who would try to kill who first. Not that either of us could die... Deidara told me that he's a Jashinist...But Deidara also said he was gay. Is being gay against Jashin's rules? No. No. No.I am NOT gay.

I sighed as I heard Kato walking down the hall again. There was no way that I could tell myself that I don't feel something for the boy...the question is what. What do I feel towards this young boy who shared the same god as me? What is it that makes my heart skip a beat ifI look at him. Why can't I be in the same room without wanting to caress his hair, his face, his body?

I sliped out of my room and headed for the kitchen silently. When I got to the doorway I glanced in and saw that he was wearing a skirt, and a very short skirt at that. If he bent over I would be able to see his dick. His ass was more feminine than I would have guessed though, but who am I to judge? I'm not even allowed to glance at a non-Jashinit like this, and I've never met a Jashinist female. My eyes traveled up his back and I noted that the top had a feminine cut. I sighed. 'Maybe I am gay. All I know is that Kato Komotzu is turning me on.'

Kato froze by the stove and I say his hand reflexively tighten on the kunai he was using to cut bacon into bits. "Who the fuck is there?" He growled not moving even to see.

"It's just me, Kato" I said intending to whisper, but it came out as a husky purr. I shook my head to clear it. 'I am not gay, Asshole. Stop it' I thought to myself bitterly.

"What in the nine hells are you doing here You damn bastard?" Kato screeched twirling around and throwing the knife at me. I didn't even blink as it pierced my shoulder, I was too consumed with what I saw. As Kato came to a stop his...her?...large breasts bounced before setting inside the low cut shirt I suddenly wanted to rip off of her.

"What the fuck? Kato?" I managed to gasp out.

Katzu's POV

'Shit! Shit! Shit!" I silently cursed myself. 'How could I overlook Hidan? What am I going to do now? How can I fix this?'

"What the fuck? Kato?" He gasped and I crossed my hands over my chest. He was staring at me like something to eat and I was honestly a bit worried. It's not that Hidan Is scary or anything, but I like him...and Jashin says that I can't have anyone who isn't a Jashinist. Maybe if I kill him I can get Pein to forgive me...

"Uh...Yeah...My name's actually Katzu. KATo komotZU, get it?" I rolled my eyes. I was surprised my brother hadn't figured that out months ago. Hidan walked closer looking my up and down. His silver hair was messy like he had just gotten up and all he was wearing was his leather pants. Now would be the perfect time to figure out what color his eyes were. I took a step closer to him so that we were almost chest to chest, despite me being a good six inches shorter that him. "Nice to meet you." I breathed seductively.

He grinned and reached for my waist, but I slipped away and danced down the hall towards my bedroom, swaying my hips sexily the whole way. I could hear him following me and I slipped my favorite kunai under my pillow. Soon he slipped into my room, shutting and locking the door before walking towards me, looking down so I still couldn't see his eyes. I smiled when he got to me and pushed him onto the bed smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled when he got to me and pushed him onto the bed smiling.

"Oh, are we being dominate?" He purred softly as I straddled his hips. I silently prayed to Jashin and I leaned down to kiss him roughly. This would be one of my best sacrifices. Jashin like when you sacrifice people you have an emotional attachment to. It means that you're more devoted to him than to the person. Hidan kissed me back, and I bit his lip hard asking for entrance. He moaned and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I could feel him grabbing handfuls of Deidara's shirt as I explored his mouth with my tongue.

"Always" I murmured as I kissed and bit my way down his neck. I found a spot that made him moan, so I worked on that spot more. I licked and sucked on the soft spot for a few moments. Then I bit down hard on that spot making him moan my name. I was surprised to hear him moaning my real name, rather than Kato, but I was NOT going to let that stop me. I tangled my hands in his hair and bit harder, making him bleed slightly. I felt Deidara's shirt rip off of me and I sighed. Now I have to buy a new one. Then I pulled away and left him on the bed to go find something. "Stay" I commanded as I went through a bag of my things. I soon found what I was looking for... chains.

I smiled as he let me put the chains on him and chain both his hands and his feet to the bed, but not before removing his leather pants. My eyes widened at the size of his huge cock. It was a real shame that I couldn't have a piece of that before I killed him. I heard Jashin's chuckle in my head, but he didn't say anything. Hidan smiled at me as I slipped off my panties, but left on the skirt. "Someone knows exactly what she wants, doesn't she?" Hidan chuckled.

"Of course I do. That's why you're going to shut up and let me." I said back with a stereotypical Jashinist attitude. Today was just not the day to have tried to get in my pants Hidan. If it would have been any other day I may have let you live. He groaned slightly and closed his eyes at the order, reminding me that I still didn't know the color.

I growled and climbed back on top of him. He rolled his hips under me just right so that the tip of his big dick rubbed against my already dripping entrance. I moaned and grabbed two handfuls of his amazing silver hair. Then I leaned down and kissed him hard forcing my tongue between his lips without asking. His responding moan was totally worth the torture of being mostly naked with a man I want and can't have. As he kissed me back, he created a power war between our tongues. I let him win, and slid my hand under the pillow behind him to grab my kunai. I could hear him straining against the chains with desire. I slid back to that my hot, wet entrance was touching his cock, and ground my hips against his. He moaned loudly and I heard the chains snap moments before he had me shoved down onto that big dick of his.

I moaned his name as he pounded into me, his fingernails drawing blood from my hips. I ran my free hand down his chest and kissed bit down on a different soft spot on his neck. His hands tightened further on my hips and while he was distracted I shoved my kunai straight through his heart. I heard him scream loudly as his hot cum splashed my pussy walls and his blood splattered my chest. I sighed as I let the shudders of my own orgasm take me. I laid my head on his chest to listen to his heart slow to a stop. I could beg Jashin for forgiveness after Hidan was dead.

"You look fucking sexy covered in my blood like that." Hidan commented from beneath me. I looked up at him and noticed he had purple eyes...the eyes of a Jashinist. How could I have missed that? How the Hell did I not know that he was a fucking Jashinist like me?

I screamed in frustration and stabbed him several more times in the chest. With each one he let out a sound of pleasure, but when I was done his comment was "What? Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed again and I heard the door open.

I glanced back and saw Itachi, Kakazu, and Kisame standing in the doorway of my bedroom. I whimpered and ran over to Itachi, still basically naked and covered from head to toe in blood. I hugged Itachi and cried "Nii-san! He wouldn't die..."


End file.
